1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to tennis training devices and, more particularly, to a device which permits a tennis player to practice a variety of skills as well as strategies.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Substantially all tennis training devices of which I am aware are designed for practicing a single skill, whether that skill be serving, ground stroking, backhand stroking, etc. It is important, however, that all of the skills required in the game of tennis be practiced and, more importantly, be understood. Apart from the skills required and strategy involved in playing tennis, it is important that players properly exercise and warm up before beginning play in order to avoid injury. Few, if any, tennis training devices are concerned with exercise and warm-up.
I have found in my experience as a tennis instructor that most tennis players have difficulty not only learning the proper technique of correct strokes, but also are totally unaware of the various heights, angles and stroke velocities required to keep the ball in play and to keep the opponent on the defensive. There is, therefore, a definite need for a tennis training device which identifies these heights, angles and velocities in a way that can be easily recognized and employed by tennis players of all skill levels.
My experience as a tennis instructor has also shown me the need for a device which permits tennis players to learn the proper rhythmic service motion as well as the ball toss required for serving.